The present invention relates to methods and devices for reducing the agglomeration of molecules in a fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and devices for reducing agglomeration in water and sewage, among others, for various uses.
The individual molecules which make up liquids, as well as all other substances, vary greatly in their relative size, complexity and properties. Individual molecules are capable of being "polar", which means they can carry positive and negative charges at different areas within the molecule. This polar propensity varies greatly from substance to substance and has a significant effect on the overall properties of the substance. In water and other liquids, the polarity of the individual molecules is believed to cause groupings of water molecules ("agglomeration") to form in units larger than individual molecules. Other theories for this phenomenon, explained more fully in Co-Applicant's earlier patent regarding this subject (U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,521, herein incorporated by reference), are that water has a network of joined polyhedral cages formed of H-bonded molecules, and containing within their cavities entrapped, but unbound, water molecules. Also, it has been theorized that water forms "flickering clusters" of molecules, which constantly change in size and structure.
Whatever the explanation for this phenomenon, it is known that vigorous agitation of liquids, particularly water, will cause a reduction in the agglomeration of the liquid and change its normal properties. Further, Applicants have noticed the same changes for all fluids, whether they be a gas, a liquid, or a solid suspended in a gas or liquid. Some of the changes in the physical properties of liquids, particularly water, are noted in Co-Applicant's prior '521 patent. It is believed that reduction of molecular agglomeration creates a relatively greater number of freed individual liquid molecules available to penetrate openings of pores in cells or plasma membranes and increases the solubility of liquids. Oxidation of substances is also increased. Further, it is known in the art that similar effects can be achieved by passing a fluid through a magnetic field. Changes in the pH, solubility and "hardness" of water have been noted when the fluid is magnetically affected.
Sewage is also comprises substantially of water. The treatment of sewage has attracted a variety of prior art methods and devices. One manner of treating sewage known in the art is to use ozone as an oxidizing agent in the treatment. Ozone has several advantages over chlorine (the traditional gas used for treating sewage) which make ozone an effective substitute. It is known that ozone kills a wider variety of bacteria and viruses in sewage than does chlorine, that ozone is generally safer to handle, that ozone is more effective at eliminating metals and chemicals in the sewage and that ozone removes and sterilizes sludge from sewage at a higher rate than chlorine. However, a drawback to the use of ozone has been the relatively slow reaction time and absorption rate when sewage is treated. Commercially available ozone generators suitable for sewage treatment are manufactured by Schmidding-Werke, in West Germany, among others.
Prior art of which Applicant is aware, although varying widely in its structure and use, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,746 (issued to Zimmerman, et al), 4,065,386 (issued to Rigby), 4,050,426 (issued to Sanderson), 3,511,776 (issued to Avampato), 3,228,878 (issued to Moody), 2,825,464 (issued to Mack).
The present invention combines the agitation means of Co-Applicant's prior patent with a means for magnetically affecting the fluid in the treatment of pure water and in the treatment of sewage by ozone. Further, it is contemplated that the design of Applicants' invention could be easily modified to detoxify chemical waste. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to achieve a greater effect on the properties of fluids through reduction in agglomeration than that achieved by Co-Applicant's prior patent. Further, it is an object of the present invention to change the physical properties of relatively pure water. Further it is an object of the present invention to treat sewage. Further it is an object of the present invention to aid the treatment of sewage with an ozone based gas. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following materials.